Have Yourself a Merry Loki Christmas
by Miriel Jex
Summary: Reader-insert Christmas one shot, fluff with our favorite Trickster. Random spoilers for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (you like to read HP in this story). Abides in the AU of Loki spending his imprisonment with the Avengers, of which you are one.


You were sitting on your bed, reading and snacking on Hershey's Kisses, quite content. It was a few days until Christmas, you didn't have any missions until after the holidays – a rare event as an Avenger, and you had already bought all your presents and wrapped them. So you seized the opportunity for some peace and quiet and picked up _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. A certain Trickster had some other ideas, however.

"(Y/n)?" Loki called, knocking on your door.

"Yeah," you responded, not looking up from your book – Harry was about to face the Hungarian Horntail. You vaguely heard Loki come in, shutting the door behind him, and come to stand next to your bed. After a moment, his voice caught your attention again.

"What are these?" he asked. You glanced up to see him examining a Kiss.

"They're called Kisses," you explained, returning to your book. "They're chocolates. My mom's been sending me a lot of Christmas candy, seeing as I won't be spending Christmas at home this year. You can have one if you want."

Harry had just summoned his broom when you were interrupted again, this time not by Loki's voice, but his lips. On yours. You froze, but he pulled back after a second. You stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What?" he chuckled, smirking. "You said I could have a kiss."

"Yeah, but - not – Loki!" you stuttered, burying your bright red face in your hands, dropping your book and making him laugh more.

"Honestly, (y/n), it's just a kiss," he said.

"Just a – Loki, you can't go around kissing people like that! It's – it's an act of intimacy!" You exclaimed, raising your head but not looking him in the eye.

"And if I want to be intimate with you?" he flirted, you assumed teasingly, taking your hand, which you immediately drew back.

"What did you want, Loki?" you asked, wondering why he had come to your room in the first place, but he just shrugged.

"I was bored," he said passively, and you looked at him skeptically.

"Heck no," you said finally, getting up from your bed.

"What?" he questioned you.

"I'm not about to be alone in my room with you when you've got kissing on your mind. We can go hang out in the main room," you told him.

"Afraid of what you might do?" he teased, but you just groaned.

Christmas morning came, and you got up early, excited. Loki, however, was off on a mission with Thor. The rest of the Avengers, sans Clint, who was spending Christmas with his family, gathered together to exchange gifts and for a huge Christmas dinner after. Laughter resounded around the table, as smiles were shared as well as gifts. During dessert, they got a transmission saying that the Asgardians were heading back but Thor would be spending the night at Jane's. You watched a few Christmas movies before the team began trickling off to bed, but you waited up, wanting to give your present to Loki. You were the only up before long. Well, sort of up. You fell asleep, happy and full. And that's how Loki found you – collapsed on the couch, a present in your hand and a small smile on your face, the classic _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ still playing.

"(y/n)" he whispered, brushing the hair away from your face, and you stretched slightly, waking up. "It's late. You should get to bed."

"I wanted to give you your present," you said sleepily as you sat up. He took it, peeling the wrapping paper back to reveal a snow globe with a Viking ship in it, waves lapping at the sides.

"Thank you," Loki said, a rare smile gracing his lips. He shook the snow globe and the flakes began swirl. He grinned, looking up and twisting his hand intricately, and snow began to fall from the ceiling. You gasped and laughed, impressed. He took your hand in his and tapped your wrist twice. A simple golden chain wrapped around your wrist, and you laughed again.

"It's beautiful," you told him, your face lighting up.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said softly, leaning in and cupping the back of your head. This time he gave a chance to pull away, but, even though you were blushing hard, you leaned in as well and met him halfway. He kissed you gently yet passionately, his lips caressing yours. When the need to breathe became too great, you pulled back to catch your breath.

"Merry Christmas, (y/n)," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Loki."


End file.
